


Sharp words, Sharper teeth

by BigMammaLlama5



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigMammaLlama5/pseuds/BigMammaLlama5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little too much tension can really screw with your judgment. At least Laura had the mind to lock the door.</p>
<p>Just a shameless excuse to write rough sex instead of draw it this time around. Please excuse any typos or grammar mistakes, I'm better with making pretty pictures not pretty words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp words, Sharper teeth

Slender fingers sped across the keyboard, a ring finger pressing a little harder than necessary on the ‘A’ when it stuck for a split second. A frustrated grunt huffed out of Laura Hollis’s petite frame, a stiff finger jabbing angrily at the delete key. She grudgingly resolved for the millionth time to not only clean the damn thing, but to be more careful when eating her triple chocolate chunk cookies. Laura normally would have taken care of the minor annoyance by now, but she had been rather occupied recently.

And that was a horrific understatement.

So here she was, attempting to get through a ridiculous amount of work that she had neglected in the period of “spy on my psychotic roommate because I need to prove she’s a supernatural phenomenon”. An extremely obnoxious and nerve-gratingly annoying vampire-of all things-was slumped next to her in her oh-so-comfortable desk chair that her back sorely missed. Quite literally.

The stool Laura had been perched upon for the past four hours was really doing a number on her lower lumbar vertebrae. But beggars can’t be choosers, and the 19-year-old was more than happy to give up her cushy throne of synthetics and plastics if it meant a delay in her inevitable future as a succulent vampire delicacy. Laura glanced at the relaxing woman and did a poor job hiding her glare.

Carmilla Karnstein.

Ohhhhh how Laura wanted to just take her three-inch thick Journalism textbook and beat the snarky woman about the head. She doubted it would do much good to shut up the constant stream of sass and ridicule, but it was so tempting. What made the situation even worse though was the growing infatuation she harbored for the vampire.

Laura couldn’t decide if that meant she was slightly left-of-center or flat-out deranged, but she did know that it was safest to just try and deny it-even if it did screw with her head a little bit. More than a little bit. It made her more frustrated and confused with each passing day, because Laura knew that this… creature was highly volatile if provoked, and heaven knows that Carmilla had to at least be murderous by this point… and to address such an issue would surely mean death. Or more specifically getting sucked dry like a Capri Sun juice pouch.

Or so Laura thought.

Surprisingly, Carmilla had been on her best behavior… after beating the entire vampire alert-squad into near-submission. Once the heavy stinking string of garlic had been roped around her neck it was as if her strength had drained from her like water down a drain. After that, hog-tying her to Laura’s office chair with some gaudy nylon rope was a piece of cake… and that was nine days ago. After the scary seizing fit the vampire had earlier that afternoon and the rendition of Carmilla’s tragic back story, the brunette had made sure there was a full mug of B-positive on the desk within easy reach. To see Carmilla’s face turn the color of bleached parchment was terrifying, but the rigid and jerky muscle spasms were even more so. That was something she didn’t want to have to witness ever again if at all possible. Yes, Laura had felt bad for her at the time, but now she was back to entertaining the idea of smacking her with her textbook. Hey, she wasn’t perfect.

A heavy sigh escaped the vampire again for the sixth time in less than a minute, though this one obviously loud enough to be considered an attempt to annoy and distract Laura from her schoolwork. It was working. Laura ground her molars and leaned over her keyboard, intent on showing the other woman that she would not be swayed so easily from her task.

Carmilla sighed again even louder and the plastic rolly-wheeled throne creaked as she slumped and let her head flop backwards to hang over the back of the chair. A leather clad knee knocked roughly into the outside of Laura’s thigh and stayed there-a warm point of contact that ripped the last shreds of her concentration to ribbons.

“What is wrong with you?!” she snapped, whirling cattily on her perch and ignoring the protesting muscles in her back with only a minor flinch.

Warm brown eyes full of flinty frustration zeroed in on the vampire’s chin, flicking to pouty pink lips before she could stop herself. Laura flinched minutely as a rampage of thoughts and urges played across her mind, cursing the attraction rearing its head and the little encouraging voice that made her want to do reckless things. Reckless things that included hair pulling, neck biting, clothes ripping, skin sucking ideas of a more sultry nature.

Dammit.

“Boooreddd…”

The little growing knot in the Laura’s belly tightened at the low breathy whine, wondering how it was possible for her voice to sound that husky even while groaning out of boredom. Maybe it was from how the smooth column of her neck was stretched out? Betraying eyes followed the contour of Carmilla’s throat, tracing the tendons that pulled to her clavicle and pausing on the strangely unsteady pulse fluttering delicately under pale skin.

Laura cleared her throat and swallowed thickly as the vampire heaved another sigh, but this time she was distracted by the rise and fall of the tops of the bound woman’s breasts that weren’t confined to the midnight leather and lace corset. Her hands itched to slide across the pliable looking flesh, and she wondered how warm the skin would be against her palms. She wiped her hands roughly on her thighs.

Dammit.

“Maybe you should have thought about that before the whole abducting thing…”

Laura fought to keep from grimacing at her weakly delivered comment, forcing her eyes away from soft looking skin to Carmilla’s sharp chin. She was trying to be the sharp-tongued captor after all.

“Keep it up, babe. I’ll bite you…”

DAMMIT. Why are you saying things like that?!

“You’ll… bite me. As in pointy teeth and neck sucking.” Warm brown eyes strayed to the muscles working under fair skin as the vampire swallowed. What if she were the one to turn the tables and sink her teeth into that… God, she wanted so badly to know how that tasted.

Wait. No. Right?

“Bingoooo. Right on your pretty little jugular.”

Laura froze. With great effort, she tore her eyes from the bound woman’s neck and drug them up the endless expanse. Carmilla’s dark eyes were boring into her, heated and chilly at the same time, betraying dangerous thoughts that made the brunette’s stomach swoop. Lips stained by a recent drink of blood and dark lipstick quirked into a wide smirk. The resulting shiver made Laura’s shoulders minutely jerk and her heart thundered in her chest. Carmilla knew. She knew that Laura at the very least found her attractive. I mean, it wasn’t like she had done an outstanding job hiding it but…

Carmilla knew that she liked her.

Fuck.

Fuck. Fuck. Fucking fuck Carmilla probably knew that Laura had a crush on her. Fuck.

An uncomfortable silence fell on the dim dorm room between the two occupants, the brunette very aware of the red recording light out of the corner of her vision. Warm brown and deep black eyes were locked and if Laura knew any better, she could have sworn they were having a full-fledged conversation of a more base nature. And to be perfectly honest, it was thrilling. The vampire’s gaze promised Laura an overwhelming amount of attention that made the blood rise to her cheeks, and if she looked hard enough she could see the budding affection underneath even that… She barely found it under the anger and indignation of being captured and starved. That was most prominent and promised her retaliation as soon as she was free from her bonds.

Laura swallowed thickly again and boldly let her eyes travel back down to Carmilla’s chest, taking an indecently long moment to watch the rise and fall of her breasts with every breath. Did vampires even need to breathe? Laura chased the thought away and her bottom lip snagged on her teeth, her gaze flicking up to Carmilla’s parted mouth. A pink tongue darted out from behind white teeth and laved languidly at pouty lips and something snapped and just said fuck it in Laura’s head. The next second, Laura was on her feet and reaching for the little camera clipped to the top of her laptop.

“Just a second, guys. I need to smother Vampira.”

Carmilla snorted from behind her and just that sound of exasperated amusement made giant lunar moths perform barrel rolls in her chest. Laura quickly saved the Lit paper she had been attempting to complete and closed her laptop for good measure. She paused and then took her paranoia just a bit further by detaching the web camera from it’s cable and slipping it inside the top drawer of her desk. You could never be too careful. Her next steps powered her to the enormous creaky door and unsteady slender hands jammed the deadbolt home, bare feet thudding against the hardwood. Laura’s face burned brighter when Carmilla husked a laugh, her fingers clumsily fumbling with the doorknob lock.

“Don’t laugh at me, you stupid-“ Laura spun around and nearly swallowed her tongue at how Carmilla was leaning backwards over the top of the chair. “…vampire…”

“What are you gonna do about it?”

Carmilla huffed another mean laugh when Laura showed off her best impression of a fish and stomped back over, swaying to a stop close enough to peer down at her over her nose.

“WELL. I… I…” Laura’s train of thought was rudely interrupted when the vampire grinned impishly up at her, eyes hooded and dark.

“Why the fuck do you have to be so hot?” She hissed, roughly jerking the chair a little further into the room and away from their conjoined desks.

“Whoa- Hey, slow down there, cupcake. You’ll tip me over!”

“Maybe I should tip you over. Maybe it would make you just shut up so I can finish that stupid paper!”

Carmilla’s brows shot to her hairline. “Goddamn, maybe you should just untie me because I didn’t do anything and then I’d be out of your hair.”

“NO. Oh no. I am not doing that. If you think for one second that I am going to let you go just so I can have some peace and quiet, you are sorely mistaken.”

“Then I quote and repeat: What are you gonna do about it?”

Laura balled her lips over her teeth and glared at the smirking vampire, torn between retrieving her textbook and tipping the chair over. So she did the next best thing-round Carmilla’s side, grab both sides of her roommate’s face with clammy hands, and kiss her as hard as she could. The brunette felt the vampire stiffen in surprise, but it was only for a moment before the force of the kiss was returned with frustrated vigor.

For a creature of the undead, Carmilla was surprisingly warmer than she had originally thought. She was almost feverish to the touch. And instead of smelling like the girl’s locker room, she smelled of just her… and a slight undertone of coppery iron. Iron from the blood she had consumed and still lingered on the warm tongue that swept boldly into her mouth and stole her breath.

There was also something else, something sweet. But it wasn’t a sickening sweet, more of a deeply rich fragrance that made Laura think of comfort and eroticism in a confusing mix of emotions. It made her head spin and her lips slant to press in harder. It was intoxicating. It made her push back against Carmilla’s slick tongue to lick into her mouth. To taste.

Now there was a burning need for her to overpower the much older woman and show her that she wasn’t just a timid little girl that needed rescuing. Not like she needed to ‘battle Carmilla for dominance’ as many of the horrifically written fanfics she read went, but to show her that she could handle her. That this girl had some tricks up her sleeve for being a naïve provincial girl or whatever that stupid bullshit the vampire had muttered those nights ago was.

Laura flinched at her cheesy inner monologue. Carmilla must have felt it (and of course she did, they were attempting to eat each other’s faces after all) because she pulled back reluctantly with a frown, darkened eyes swirling in frustrated confusion as she licked her lips. Her lipstick was a mess.

“What is it?” She rasped, eyes darting over Laura’s grimacing face, lingering hungrily on the dark red smudges on damp pink lips.

“Yeah-I… just have a bad habit of embarrassing myself in my head.”

Carmilla smirked meanly. “But that’s why you’re so charming, Lauronica Mars.”

“Don’t call me tha-what’s with your teeth?!” A red-faced Laura jerked her hands away from the vampire.

The bound woman tongued at her teeth, both the upper and lower lateral incisors and canines barely lengthening to points. Laura thought it made her look like a shark. Teeth like that didn’t belong in a human. Well. Former human. Any kind of human. Period.

“I’m hungry.”

“Oh uh… I can uh, get you some more blood?” The brunette awkwardly stepped back, her bravado from just a minute before sputtering out like a candle flame and her shoulders hunched in as embarrassment crashed down on her.

“No, you twerp. Different kind of hungry.” The vampire grimaced and didn’t even bother to raise her head up.

It took Laura a beat, but once she realized that Carmilla was telling her she was turned on all of the blood in her body rushed to her face and to in between her legs.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh. God, why do I even try?”

There was an awkward moment between the two and Laura made another rash decision even though the mood was nearly ruined… she didn’t want it to be. Laura carefully approached the limp vampire and propped a knee onto the edge of the seat in between leather-clad thighs, her other kicking to the outside of Carmilla’s hip. Laura could feel the heat radiating off of Carmilla on the knee she had gingerly rested on the cushion. She wanted to completely straddle the woman, but she was unsure of how much weight her poor chair could handle.

Laura slid her hands behind the vampire’s shoulders and awkwardly grasped at the top of the rolly chair, thumbs wiggling underneath the soft skin of Carmilla’s shoulders. The bound woman jerked in mild surprise from the sudden warmth of Laura’s lips on the underside of her jaw. She relaxed into the chair the best she could despite her lashed arms, keeping her head tilted back and hummed lowly in her chest from the attention. Carmilla was still pissed, her anger creeping back now that Laura wasn’t directly trying to smother her with her mouth.

Laura inhaled deeply through her nose and searched for the vampire’s pulse… if she even had one-she wondered if maybe her eyes had played tricks on her earlier. The vampire’s skin was hot, hotter than should be considered normal and it made Laura question if she was sick with fever. A long fruitless moment later had her nip the soft skin under Carmilla’s jaw in frustration. Some kind of breathy sound escaped the bound woman and she squirmed. Laura pulled back an inch and wondered if that was it. There was only one way to find out. Without another moment’s hesitation, she leaned back in and found the spot that had made the vampire react in the first place. Straight teeth nibbled at the damp flesh and lips pressed down and sucked only once.

“Shit. –Do that again.-”

The brunette held in a shiver at the low groan of a foreign tongue, the guttural moans of Old German hissing into her ear. Laura pulled back and pressed a few digits to the spot she had just kissed, the faint thrum of a heartbeat playing against the pads of her fingers, it was slow, but steady and strong. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she leaned back a bit more, ignoring the warning creak from her chair.

“Why did you stop?” The vampire grouched, glaring at the human.

“You… you really do have a heartbeat… I thought vampires didn’t have heartbeats.”

“Seriously? You’re gonna ask me about my bodily functions now?”

Laura couldn’t help herself. “No, I’m actually more interested in your reactions.”

Before the vampire could snarkily snap back, the brunette was viciously clamping her teeth down on that sweet little spot and sucking hard. Hard enough to make Carmilla cry out through clenched teeth and buck against her bonds with her eyes squeezed shut. After a long and tortuous moment, Laura released the heated flesh with a soft sucking sound and leaned back to observe how much damage she had done. She was probably a little too happy about the deep red mark now marring the vampire’s neck, even if it would be gone within the next hour.

Stupid vampiric constitution.

Carmilla was gasping in lungfuls of air she didn’t need, arms still straining to break out of the nylon ropes, but her eyes… Laura suppressed a shiver. The pupils were slit and her look was wild, feral and demanding even in her restraints and glowing a deep warning red. The brunette was suddenly glad the vampire was tied to the chair. Because if she wasn’t, Laura could see herself pinned to about any flat surface utterly helpless at the hands of the super-strength wielding woman.

What she couldn’t see was if Carmilla would continue what they were doing… or if she was going to rip her throat out and eat her. A swell of her own pettiness seeped coolly into her chest and made her feel like she was flying by the seat of her pants. This was getting entirely too out of hand, but she couldn’t find the sense in her head to stop and walk away.

“You-you always manipulate me. And snap at me. And never call me by my name. And it’s really pissing me off.”

Laura vented, punctuating each gripe with a harsh sucking kiss to the column of the vampire’s throat. Her lips smeared Carmilla’s own lipstick on the pale soft skin. Carmilla tried to retort, but Laura bit down cruelly on the juncture between her neck and shoulder. This time she didn’t bother to try and muffle the obscenely loud breathy moan, groaning lowly when her teeth responded and grew to the pleasure swirling down in her belly. It had been a long time since someone had elicited such an animalistic response from her body, and it was more than a little terrifying. Carmilla’s chest heaved against the Laura’s as she struggled to get closer to the invitingly warm body despite the toxic need to lash out against the aggressive force.

An embarrassingly needy whimper eked out of Carmilla’s mouth when pliable lips burned back up her neck and toyed with her earlobe, carefully mouthing around the steel piercings. Scorching slender hands pressed unabashedly into the bare skin of her stomach and sides, fingers stroking heavily in an attempt to touch as much as possible all at once. She would have easily shoved aside her ill-will towards the tiny woman for just a little while, but the bite of the nylon on her arms and wrists were pulling her down into that claustrophobic coffin full of blood and sludge.

“And I know I’m not that great either,” Laura murmured hotly into the vampire’s ear, “But you’re the one that’s tied up.”

“Unfortunately for you, Sweetheart, this is going to become a very unflattering and messy situation if you don’t untie me right now.” Carmilla snarled, her heart racing from arousal and barely there panic. Panic she thought she had improved upon, but she hadn’t been confined this long since the ground was ripped open during the war. She just needed the ropes off and she would be back to her usual broody self. Not like she didn’t enjoy a little bondage, but she had always been the one doing the tying.

Carmilla figured the girl must have some kind of brain in between her ears because Laura immediately quit her teasing and pushed herself up, hovering over the Vampire. Their chests were heaving against taught clothing and Laura could see the strain in her roommate’s muscles as they pushed against the rope.

“The coffin…” She muttered, more to herself than to the bound woman, but her arm still reached behind her for the ridiculous kitchen knife that sat with the spatula and the coat hanger on her desk.

Laura stood over her, the slab of sharpened steel glinting meanly in the low light of the lamp on her headboard. The nineteen year old was torn. Set the vampire free and possibly have the night or her life or become a happy meal… or leave Carmilla tied up and try to forget about what had just happened. She could contribute her actions to temporarily lax morals or something… they would never have to talk about the near-assault she had just conducted on the bound woman. Maybe she could claim temporary insanity. Or maybe a nargle got in her ear.

Laura shook her head and mumbled something about Harry Potter, gnawing nervously on her bottom lip.

“Fucks sake Laura, I will dislocate my own shoulders within the next twenty seconds if you don’t cut me loose.” Carmilla snarled, her face twisting viciously.

The brunette was jolted from her thoughts and she instinctively took a step back, the edge of her desk digging into the backs of her thighs. The sound that had come from Carmilla was most certainly not human and adrenaline made Laura’s heartbeat roar in her ears. She swallowed thickly and probably made one of the worst decisions she could have chosen that night. Again.

The sound of steel dragging across taught nylon rope was deafening, but the popping and snapping of it breaking as the vampire used the weakened bonds to her advantage were gunshots. Mortar fire. A pale hand wrapped tightly around Laura’s left wrist and twisted sharply, the sudden twinge of pain making her fingers loosen in response. The knife slipped from her grasp and Carmilla plucked it from the air with ease, effortlessly twirling it in numb fingers and squeezing the plastic handle so roughly it squeaked under the pressure.

The vampire tore the thick lanyard of garlic from her neck and it was as if her head had been cleared of a fog. Her strength jumped back into her bones and her free hand shot out and tangled in the front of the tiny human’s shirt. Carmilla’s chest heaved with ragged breaths, acutely aware of the heat radiating from where her knuckles were pressed into Laura’s sternum. Hot, vile contempt bubbled up into her ribs and if it were possible her face pulled into a deeper sneer. With minimal effort, the vampire forced the small girl to her knees at her feet and pressed the tip of the blade into the hollow of Laura’s throat.

“I should part your head from your shoulders, you insufferable child.”

Laura’s throat contracted with a heavy swallow, the icy steel pricking her skin. Sinking dread weighed down her limbs and her hands became clammy and limp at her sides. She deserved this. Well, to some degree. She deserved to be tied up as well for a ridiculous amount of time, but Laura didn’t think she deserved to die. But this was Carmilla she was dealing with.

This wasn’t just some girl, this was a supernatural being with the power to end her life in less than a second.

The brunette tamped down the whirling panic in her belly and squared her shoulders. It seemed she wasn’t going to live much longer and she would be damned if she didn’t at least try to talk her way out of the mess she had gotten herself into.

“There’s no apology big enough to make up for what I’ve done and to show my remorse-“ Laura babbled, gluing her eyes to the vampire’s terrifying visage, shuddering involuntarily when her eyes flashed brighter red and a low growl rumbled in Carmilla’s chest. She sounded like a wild animal.

“-but I want to ask, if you were in my position wouldn’t you have done the same?” She finished breathlessly.

It was selfish. It was so so selfish but Laura really didn’t want to die.

Laura could see the gears turning behind slitted eyes. She wanted to loosen the vampire’s hold on her shirt, but the knifepoint dug in sharply when she tried to pull away from the bony knuckles digging into her chest. Her breath stuttered in her lungs and Carmilla’s eyes had dropped to her front at the sudden motion. Another frustrated growl rattled out of bared shark teeth and Laura shrank in on herself.

I’m gonna die.

Laura couldn’t hide her flinch with the knife finally nicked her neck, the sting of her broken skin sending alarms ringing in her head. It only took a second, but Carmilla froze. Her eyes became impossibly dark with a sharp inhale and Laura could see the vampire’s self control crashing and burning around them. She knew that Carmilla was still hungry, and that added to her vengefulness was a disaster waiting to boil over.

I’m SO gonna die.

Much to her surprise, the blade was withdrawn from her neck and a pink tongue greedily licked the metal clean. Carmilla let out an indecent noise and her fingers tightened in Laura’s twisted shirt. She shrank under the vampire’s glare and tried her best to ignore the warm bead of blood welling up in the hollow of her throat. Her mouth felt like it was stuffed full of cotton balls and she swallowed thickly, her wide eyes trained on the knife still in Carmilla’s grasp.

“Considering I now know that you harbor intimate feelings towards me, I am going to reiterate my earlier question.” Carmilla growled, the low rumble cause electricity to shoot down Laura’s spine and speed up her already thundering heart. “What are you going to do about this?”

“What ever you want.” She answered immediately, her voice coming out as a cracked whisper. Laura was proud that she had even been able to make a sound in the face of this extremely volatile Carmilla.

Laura watched Carmilla’s brows shoot up to her hairline and she almost regretted her response when smeared lips pulled back into a lecherous grin over shark-like teeth. In the blink of an eye, the vampire had thrown the kitchen knife into the wall above Laura’s bed. The utensil hit the painted drywall with a deep thunk and was sheathed to the hilt from the force. Muffled panicked screams from their neighbors filtered into their heavily silent atmosphere. Laura couldn’t help but let her gaze drop to Carmilla’s hips as she scooted forward on the seat, and swallowed again for a completely different reason.

“You can begin by finishing what you started.” Carmilla answered, tugging roughly on Laura’s shirt until she was up on her knees and so close to those sharp teeth.

Laura couldn’t help but let her eyes rove over the vampire’s angular face, acutely aware of the warmth under her hands from where she was bracing herself on Carmilla’s knees. She nodded shakily and leaned in tentatively, brushing her lips across the pale skin of the vampire’s jaw. A deep appreciative purr rumbled low in the vampire’s chest and Laura made a million promises of gratitude to any deity she could think of that they had let her live another day.

Or for at least a few more minutes.

She grew bolder in her actions, peppering lingering kisses on the column of Carmilla’s throat. A gasp escaped Laura’s mouth when fingers not so gently raked through her hair and cupped the base of her skull. She was pulled back to sneering lips and let Carmilla kiss her hungrily until her lungs burned for air. Razor sharp teeth nicked her bottom lip and she hissed from the discomfort, gripping harshly at the vampire’s knees.

“Mine.”

The single word that was more snarl than anything made Laura’s stomach swoop and her heartbeat roar in her ears. Even if Laura was apprehensive to admit it, a little hidden part of her really liked the sound of that. Of belonging to Carmilla. But then that same niggling little thought made her want Carmilla to belong to her. Which was incredibly silly when she thought about it, Laura knew the vampire had had hundreds of girls at her disposal and would probably want nothing to do with her after she got what she wanted. It hurt to be used-because that’s what this was, wasn’t it? A fuck? But Laura decided she could at least try to make the vampire remember her.

Laura crashed her lips into Carmilla’s so roughly that she cut herself again and was certain that she’d be bruised later. An embarrassingly breathy moan eeked out of her when the vampire’s tongue laved roughly at the small wounds in her mouth. She pushed in close and heavily slid her hands up leather-clad thighs until her thumbs pressed tightly into the crease of Carmilla’s hips. Laura hadn’t felt this giddily overwhelmed by a girl since that one wild trip during spring break of her senior year of high school.

Correction, this was the most overwhelmed she’d ever felt by someone, especially with how Carmilla’s hands were boldly straying to her chest. Laura hissed and dug her fingers into their hold on Carmilla’s hips, her body jerking into the vampire’s when thumbs roughly pressed into her nipples. Her pulse pounded heavily in between her legs and Laura was dying to do something about the slickness she could feel ruining her underwear.

Resolve crumbled and Laura found her hands popping open the button on Carmilla’ pants as thumbs massaged her through her shirt. Her fingers felt clumsy and strong at the same time as she managed to pull the zipper down in a single hasty motion, swallowing the impatient growl that tumbled from the vampire’s lips.

Laura hooked her fingers into both the waistband of those stupidly sexy leather pants and what felt like a pair of extremely expensive lace panties. Her blunt nails drug roughly down the smooth pale skin of Carmilla’s flared hips, hissing lowly when the vampire nipped meanly at her lip before letting her pull back. Laura knew she looked like a right mess, all rumpled clothes and mussed hair and flushed cheeks. And blood. She had momentarily forgotten about that but the warm tickle of the slowly traveling bead of blood on her collarbone reminded her of that.

Carmilla’s darkened gaze zeroed in on the drop of red and she hunched over and caught it, her tongue wet and warm on her skin as she licked it up before it disappeared into Laura’s shirt. Carmilla left a damp broad swipe of saliva on Laura’s skin and moaned hotly at the taste, her breath washing over the girl’s neck. The vampire twisted her fingers into light brown locks and pulled, forcing Laura to crane her head back at an uncomfortable angle.

Smeared lips mouthed greedily at the irritated skin in the hollow of Laura’s neck and she tightened her grip on Carmilla’s clothes so harshly the creases were digging into her fingers. Laura swore her heart was trying to beat out of her chest with the way it was thundering against her ribs. Her breath hitched in her throat and she suppressed a shiver when sharp teeth pressed into her.

Pleasedon’tbitemepleasedon’tbitemeplea-

Laura whimpered softly when the other woman sucked cruelly on the nick on her neck-but she didn’t bite her. Not yet at least. Carmilla laved at the stinging abrasion and a growl rumbled out of her chest as she leaned back up, suggestively licking her lips. Laura could only swallow thickly and suck in deep steadying breaths. She was going to have a horrendous hicky there later. Well. If she lived. A relieved sigh tumbled from her lips when the tight hold on her hair was released and the tension in her neck eased.

Carmilla snagged the rumpled from of her flannel again and roughly pulled her up straight on her knees and knocked their foreheads together. Laura pressed forward and messily kissed stained lips, her stomach weightless with adrenaline when she tasted her own blood. Her hands resumed the task of working the skintight leather down the vampire’s hips, pleased when Carmilla shifted to help her.

Blindly disrobing someone of ludicrously tight pants was a more difficult task than Laura would have ever imagined. She was thankful the vampire had childishly kicked her shoes off earlier that day, shoes she had of course tripped on, because that would have been yet another obstacle. But she had to see. She had to look at Carmilla or Laura felt like her heart was going to leap into her mouth.

The vampire must have had the same thought-or one involving Laura’s face elsewhere-because she separated their mouths with a wet smack and gave a very deliberate push in the direction she wanted the tiny brunette to go. Laura sat back on her heels and hooked her fingers in the creases of Carmilla’s knees to keep from falling all the way back. The office chair squeaked in protest again as the half-naked vampire unabashedly scooted forward to the edge of the seat.

“Oh.”

Of all the ineloquent things for her to say, at least it was oh.

Long lean legs fell open without encouragement and Laura’s mouth went dry.

Good god what had she gotten herself into?

Every inch of Carmilla screamed sex and power and Laura would be lying if she didn’t admit that she was a bit intimidated. She let her eyes wander shamelessly over the vast expanses of smooth skin and toned muscle thrumming with energy just underneath it. Laura brought her lips to a bent knee and kissed it messily, her eyes flicking back and forth from the watching vampire and the well-groomed apex of her thighs slick with excitement. The younger girl alternated between Carmilla’s thighs, memorizing the little scars and the way the muscles twitched if she found a particularly ticklish spot. Amazingly, Laura was allowed to take her time. When she finally started sucking marks on the inside of Carmilla’s hips, the vampire was panting through bared teeth and a hand was pressing eagerly at the back of Laura’s head.

Another slew of nearly unintelligible Old German spilled from Carmilla’s lips in a breathless gasp as Laura spread her open and look a long deliberate lick, pausing to suck that sensitive bundle of nerves into her mouth. Pleased growls and breathless pants continued to spur on Laura, sounds she paid attention to with the utmost care because they were absolutely addicting to listen to. Laura hooked her arms underneath Carmilla’s thighs and dug her fingers into the crease of her hips to begin the slow task of memorizing the vampire with just her tongue.

It was pathetic when she thought about it, but Laura recalled the messy scant nights with her old fling and numerous fanfictions she had read to think of ideas that might please the vampire biting back moans above her-ones that she knew she would personally enjoy. Laura figured it was safe to assume that after licking and sucking every little area of pink tender skin a bit more enthusiasm was needed.

Powerful thighs twitched when Laura roughly slid her tongue over Carmilla’s clit, hanging on with her left hand to push a finger in with her right. A deep purring groan escaped the vampire’s chest when Laura added a second finger after a few short thrusts. Nails dug sharply into her scalp and pulled her hair over a toned thigh, her heart jumped into her throat at how unbearably warm and wet Carmilla was around her fingers.

Pleased hums rumbled through the vampire’s body as the younger woman set a steadily brutal rhythm, hips rolling almost recklessly as Laura curled her fingers roughly in time with each answering thrust. The muscles in her forearm were on fire from the repetitive motion but the muttered slews of nearly incoherent curses and fuck fuck fuck made the heat tighten in her belly and doom the underwear she was wearing to the trash bin.

Only when a drop of sweat tracked uncomfortably down the very center of Laura’s spine did Carmilla clamp down on her fingers and come hard with a breathless cry that fell into a silent scream, legs trembling and hands securely holding Laura’s head in place as the smaller woman continued to roll her tongue over her clit. Laura thought the vampire had forgotten to breathe and when the pressure on her fingers lessened, took the chance to switch her fingers and tongue, laving greedily as her fingertips drew slick circles around the swollen bundle of nerves. A rasped high pitched cry of “Jesus FUCK” bounced off the dim walls when Laura pushed her tongue inside Carmilla, her smug moan vibrating into a sensitive core.

Carmilla whined throatily and pulled harshly at Laura’s hair, her hips sliding further off the still protesting chair as she rolled into the smaller woman’s mouth. Laura let her set the pace, letting the vampire ride on her tongue and matched the rhythm with her fingers. Laura forced the discomfort of kneeling on the hardwood floor to the back of her mind and attempted to settle into a lower slouch-the steely grip on her hair making that extremely difficult to do.

Carmilla panted breathy gasps with each exhale and a particularly animalistic growl caught Laura’s attention. Darkened eyes roamed up the tensing and contracting muscles in the vampire’s toned stomach, lingered on a heaving chest threatening to escape the corset and up to a straining neck and pointed chin. The low lighting in the dorm room highlighted the thin sheen of sweat on the tops of Carmilla’s shoulders and the swell of her breasts.

The sight was so entirely unfair Laura rubbed a little harder than necessary and stifled a sound of amusement when a helpless sounding moan eeked out of Carmilla’s lips. The natural answer was to search out for the rough friction and Laura frowned against the cramp in her jaw. It didn’t take long for Carmilla to tumble over the edge again, coming breathlessly against Laura’s tongue with a babbling growl that didn’t sound like any language she had ever heard of before. Nails bit into her scalp and she felt a strand or two plucked from where long fingers were buried near the crown of her head. The younger woman kept up the pace until she felt the vampire start to relax, withdrawing her fingers and slowing to lazy wide strokes with her tongue with some gentle sucking every now and then on Carmilla’s clit-which made her legs jerk around Laura’s shoulders.

Yep, these are going in the trash. Laura thought, painfully aware of the situation between her own legs and underwear that was sure to be ruined by now.

“Enough.”

The single rasped command and demanding pull on her hair had Laura abandoning scorching wet heat with one last sloppy suck and dropping heavy open mouthed kisses on a flat stomach and flushed chest. Only when Carmilla became impatient did she pull Laura in for a hard kiss, teeth clicking uncomfortably and sharp incisors pricking dangerously as she vampire sank her teeth into a kiss-swollen lip and sucked.

Laura couldn’t help the groan that escaped lowly form the back of her throat and pressed in close, the feverish heat radiating off the vampire burning into her. She rocked her hips into the cradle of Carmilla’s thighs, hissing sharply into the Vampire’s mouth from the pressure.

Carmilla bared her teeth into Laura’s kiss and lurched into a more upright position, the buttons on the back of her corset nearly popping from their stitching as she hastily removed it. Before Laura could relocate her hands to Carmilla’s bare chest, the Vampire had latched back onto the front of her flannel and violently jerked the clothing apart. Laura gasped into sharp teeth and briefly mourned the buttons pinging off into the dim corners of their dorm room.

Very briefly.

Carmilla surged to her feet and tore the ruined shirt from Laura’s shoulders, her mouth hot and insistent as she blindly turned them towards Laura’s bed. Before she realized, Laura’s back was hitting the covers and she was staring at the stucco ceiling in the blink of an eye, her heart jumping into her throat when sure fingers wriggled under her ribs and popped the clasp on her bra and threw it somewhere to the other side of the room. Carmilla palmed the smaller woman’s chest greedily and heavily drew her hands down a toned stomach, nails scratching faint red lines in their wake as she roughly stripped Laura of her too-tight jeans and underwear.

Laura swallowed thickly as the lithe form of the vampire prowled up her body, eyes flashing and teeth bared in a dangerous smirk. Carmilla caught the hands reaching for her and pinned them securely above Laura’s head, fingers digging into the fabric of the yellow pillow she pushed them into.

“You may not touch.” She growled possessively, relaxing her grip slightly as she sunk to her elbow.

Laura gasped breathily into her mouth and let her inhibitions fall away and enjoy the aggressively consuming kisses of Carmilla. She whimpered when a hot coppery tongue licked into her mouth and a knee encouraged her legs apart far enough for the older woman to settle her hips in between them. Carmilla drug her hand up the inside of Laura’s thigh and slid bold fingers through slick heat, tugging on Laura’s lip meanly until she tasted blood again.

She teased with tight circles and curling strokes, leaving the younger woman’s mouth to taste the salty skin of her neck. Laura attempted to free her hands when two fingers pushed inside her; her back arching off the mattress and a moan ripped itself from her chest as her nerves tingled. But Carmilla held her fast, rapidly working into a driving rhythm with her hand powered by her hips. She sucked a necklace of purple bruises along Laura’s collar, wandering down to pert breasts and then back up again. Heels dug into the back of Carmilla’s knees and thighs when Laura struggled to get impossibly closer.

“Laura.”

A whine was the only acknowledgement she got from the tiny human writhing up into her hand and mouth.

“I-can I-?” She muttered into Laura’s pounding pulse point under her jaw, her teeth scraping lightly causing chills to race down the human’s spine.

Laura gasped a yes please god before she was cut off with piercing pain, a strangled cry torn from her throat as razor sharp teeth punctured her neck.

It hurt.

Oh gods in heaven and hell her body felt like it was on fire and Laura couldn’t decide whether to focus on the agony on her neck or the pleasure between her legs. The teeth withdrew and pliant lips sealed over the wounds in her neck. Carmilla groaned into Laura’s skin and sucked greedily, her thumb swiping over Laura’s clit and her fingers thrusting and curling relentlessly. She languidly rolled her tongue over the punctures, sweet copper filling her mouth and burning deliciously down her throat. Carmilla didn’t take much, just enough to slake her craving and for the pain to dull for Laura.

“Carm-“ Laura rasped, her breathing ragged and her hips shamelessly grinding into the Vampires hand as her orgasm loomed dangerously close.

Carmilla pressed her tongue flat to the bite marks and pushed Laura head over heels into bliss with a few rough thrusts, the younger woman’s breath freezing in her chest and her mind falling blank as she came against Carmilla’s hand. Finally she was able to suck in a breath after straining her chest to the ceiling for what seemed like an eternity, a gargled moan of profanities falling from swollen lips as the Vampire refused to let her rest and guided her into a gentler breathless aftershock.

Laura collapsed limply onto the bed and was too out of her mind to care about the noise she made when Carmilla withdrew her fingers and sucked them clean, curling her fingers around the hand that still held her fast. The vampire hummed approvingly and finally released her grip on Laura’s wrists, and quirked an arrogant brow that was ruined by the flush in her cheeks.

“Don’t ever tie me up again.”

Laura nodded groggily and relaxed her legs, grimacing as the sting in her neck cut through the foggy haze of spent arousal. Carmilla took hold of her chin and turned her head to the side to inspect the damage, grunting noncommittally as she made a decision in her head. She brought her hand to her mouth and nipped the pad of her thumb hard enough to draw blood. Carmilla smeared it over the four punctures and watched the wounds fizzle and close, ignoring the hiss of pain from Laura.

“Better. Here.” She held her thumb to Laura’s lips until a pink tongue laved tentatively at the drop of blood. “Good girl.”

Suddenly the air was empty and cool above Laura, the sound of the faucet in their bathroom running briefly reached her ears. Stinging pricked at her lips where Carmilla had bitten her and she tongued cautiously, the thick taste of metal still heavy in her mouth. The thought to wash the bed sheets the next day flitted through her head. Laura almost jumped out of her skin when a warm wet cloth wiped gently at her neck, Carmilla bent over her attentively and her mane of curly dark hair a curtain around her face. Laura watched her carefully, not exactly sure how she had let herself get to this point but was surprised when she didn’t feel an ounce of regret. Maybe that was from the weird giddiness she was feeling, almost like she was under the influence of something.

“Wha…” She tried to focus on the Vampire’s face.

“Just my blood, Lauronica. You’ll feel high for a couple hours but nothing too bad.”

“So… you’re not gonna kill me?” She rasped as Carmilla tossed the red stained washcloth into their bathroom before climbing back into bed.

“Not today, I have better things to do… like straighten my spine back out.” Carmilla grumbled, flopping bonelessly onto the bed with a tired sigh.

Guilt slammed into Laura’s chest and she rolled onto her side, careful not to touch the obviously upset Vampire. With the way her head was feeling at the moment, it might not be the best idea to reach out.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered, fighting back the tears. “I wasn’t thinking about your side of the story and-“

Carmilla growled and slung an arm around Laura’s waist, bodily pulling her into her side. “Shut up. Apology mostly accepted or whatever.”

Laura relaxed into Carmilla’s side and sniffed back her tears, snaking her arms around a smooth back. She splayed her fingers and smoothed her hands up and down Carmilla’s spine until she found a comfortable position. They were silent for a long moment, their steady breathing the only sounds in the room.

“Maybe… you could tie me up next time.” Laura offered, blushing heavily into Carmilla’s shoulder, the effect of the Vampire’s blood loosening her tongue.

Carmilla buried her nose in Laura’s hair and inhaled deeply, the comforting clean smell of the newly laundered yellow pillow and her shampoo putting her at ease.

“Sure thing, cutie. But maybe you should buy me dinner first.”


End file.
